


When In doubt, dance it out

by Marvelinspired



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, F/M, M/M, Please read, This will give you a taste for my writing stye, enjoy, how do i work this thing, i promise to do my best with tagging in time, ill love you forever, let me get used to AO3 first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelinspired/pseuds/Marvelinspired
Summary: There's two ways a night of dancing with Bucky could end and neither would be what you might expect





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> At the beginning it is set in the first avenger movie before Bucky leaves for his post in the howling commandos and then goes into the winter solider time period. Hope you enjoy as this is my first writing, its short I know but well... tell me if its any good. I will be continuously updating this. Thank you

James Buchannan Barnes was a very lively person before the war, he had to be. He never wanted his best friend, Steve, to feel worried about him and so he to keep himself amused he would go and get a beautiful dame and go dancing, you see a night of dancing with James Buchannan Barnes often lead either one of two ways. 

The first way would be he would take a dame out and show her a good time, maybe buy her dinner afterwards then walk her home and that would be the end of it, he would then go home and tell Steve and try and persuade him to go dancing with him next time OR the lucky girl would be swept of her feet and have … let’s say a ride at his Coney Island and his best friend Steve could vouch that it was one hell of a ride. Let’s just say Bucky is one HELL of a dancer in the streets and a commander in the sheets. 

Yes, Steve and James had “done it” on multiple occasions but neither had taken it seriously and both had wanted a more serious relationship with somebody else as they had realised that they had been best suited to being best friends, rather than in a relationship. They were both too strong willed and would become jealous over each other at the most inopportune moment, like the time Bucky had gotten jealous over the man that did Steve's medical exam and the time where Steve got jealous over a woman who glanced at Bucky down the street in his army uniform, it was just too … overbearing at times, they both wanted the other to feel safe and loved with the right partner.

Fast forward to the present day and Steve finds himself alone in the 21st century without Bucky and more importantly without knowing what happened to Bucky, he finds himself going back virtually every day to the memorial for the howling commandos troupe and reading about Bucky and his, untimely “death”.

In Steve’s mind, it just doesn’t feel right, he somehow made it to where he was today and his life without James just feels wrong. “You know I keep seeing you come here, you must really like the howling commandos”, hearing this Steve turned around and looked up from under his blue baseball cap to see a girl with beautiful breathtakingly (h/l) (h/c) hair and the cutest little smile that tugged at her red cheeks. “um sorry, yeah, I kind of feel like this is my home away from home. It helps me calm down and allows me to reminisce I guess, oh by the way my names Steve, Steve Rodgers” , Steve stuck his hand out for her to shake “ oh my names (f/n) , (f/n) (l/n) “ she said reaching her hand out to shake his.

“ It’s nice to meet you Steve “


	2. Getting to know Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Steve talk some more whilst in the howling commandos memorial and Steve tells you something you never would have imagined about the one and only Captain America..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Bucky x reader in this chapter I'm setting the reader and Steve's relationship on a role before Buck slides into the picture, but you expect him in the next one :) Sorry for any and all errors that might occur, I don't proofread very well and I don't have someone who could go over it for me first ~

“it’s nice to meet you too (f/n), so what brings you here?” “oh that’s right I never told you did I, I just went up and talked to a stranger, wow (f/n) way to go and make yourself seem weird” you babbled to yourself in front of Steve who just stared at you and smiled. “I don’t think it’s weird, actually I wish more people had the time to talk these days, nobody wants to talk anymore and if they do its either by text or…” Steve paused and scrunched his eyebrows upwards, he looked like he was trying to remember something “on something called Facebook, I mean I’m all for reading but I have no idea how you’d be able to talk with someone whilst your face is in a book” Steve said looking puzzled “wow Steve aren’t you just a blast from the past” you said whilst chuckling into your hand , you were trying to not seem like you were laughing at him “ you have no idea “ Steve said chuckling along with you.

You and Steve then began to walk along the memorials for the members of the howling commandos, chatting away … well that was until we got around to one solider, James Buchannan Barnes the commander of the howling commandos, underneath his name in small letters were “killed in action”. As I scanned the memorial I didn’t even realise that Steve had been looking at me, I just kept reading the memorial that told me about James Buchannan Barnes and his role that he played in the war, “he was friends with captain America” you mumbled, this caught Steve’s attention, “does you like captain America?” he asked you in a serious voice “ I like what he stands for , he gave people the feeling that they could carry on no matter what the situation and that if everyone believed in themselves that they could do anything that they wanted to do , I used to adore him when I was a child” “ you say that you used to , what changed ?” he questioned “ he abandoned us when we needed him most, no matter where or when his team needed him he was their but yet he abandoned us afterwards “ you said looking into his eyes , he could tell you where upset that Captain America hadn’t been around since the war but in his heart knew he couldn’t have done anything more than what he had already done to save other people’s lives before he went under the ice, “I’m sure he didn’t mean to , things must have been tough for him too if he just disappeared like that” he spoke to you in a calm and gentle manner seemingly like he knew what was going on in Captain Americas head “ I’ll tell you something though , he wasn’t always this war hero everyone says he was “ he said in a light hearted tone “really ? do tell me more , you’ve caught my attention “ you said trying to mimic his tone of voice , you were really excited to talk about the Captain , as you were slowly but surely rediscovering your love for him whilst talking to Steve “ he used to parade around on stage in a pair of red white and blue spandex “ he tilted his eyes down and looked at the floor … that was until he heard a giggle and looked up to see your face about to burst into a full blown laugh “ NO WAY HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT ? HAHAHAHAAH” you couldn’t stop laughing.

“Let’s just say you might not know everything about captain America before he was this war hero, that’s only the tip of the iceberg (f/n) “Steve breathed out in a throaty chuckle “if you want we could talk more about this over a cup of coffee, my treat of course?” as you looked back up to Steve’s face you could have sworn you sore a hint of a blush on his cheeks “I’d love to Steve “you smiled to him.


End file.
